


In The End

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Hospital, Illness, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: An entire life being sick, Youngjo finds happiness watching the symphony of life from the roof of the hospital."The view is pretty isn't it?" A voice startles him. A younger man with a kind smile.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	In The End

Youngjo looked out over the city from the roof of the hospital, sitting on the edge with his legs dangling. He picked absentmindedly at the bandaid in the crook of his elbow. He had bloodwork done earlier. Some arbitrary tests that would just give back the same results. He had a life expectancy of 30 years, 35 if he was lucky. His body was slowly deteriorating. He sighed, hated knowing he never could live the life he wanted.  
He scratched his face, under his breathing tube. He hated wearing them, but his oxygen levels were low so the doctor insisted which meant he had an oxygen tank that he had to wheel around when he went wandering. It became a bother getting up the stairs to get out onto the roof but he always persisted because this was his favourite place to sit. It was calm, no beeping from heart monitors or nurses speaking in jargon. Instead, the sounds of a lively city filled the air. A beautiful symphony of life.  
He pulled out his nasal cannula and took a deep breath, breathing too deep and making himself cough. He winced at the pain it caused, quickly putting his cannula back in and sighing heavily. It felt like his entire body hated him as it slowly deteriorated. He once thought as a child that the pain would be something he would grow used to, just his normal but the reality was it hurt him every time, it never got manageable.  
"The view is pretty, isn't it?" A voice startled him, almost caused him to slip off from where he was sitting if someone hadn't grabbed him. He looked up to his right, seeing a younger man with blonde hair smiling.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the man said before sitting down beside Youngjo. "I saw you up here and became curious."  
He smiled once more at Youngjo before looking out at the city. Youngjo just watched him, feeling oddly entranced. The younger man was dressed in light blue pyjamas with an animal character repeated all over. His hair wasn't its natural colour, obviously bleached and his eyes held an odd spark to them, of someone who lived their life to the fullest, knowing it wasn't for long.  
"Are you a patient here?" Youngjo asked. The younger man looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah, got transferred here this morning. Got told this is the best hospital for treatment of Cystic fibrosis," the younger man answered. "Hwanwoong by the way."  
"Youngjo," Youngjo said back. "So you have CF?"  
Hwanwoong nodded. "Same?"  
Youngjo shook his head. "They don't know what's wrong with me. A malfunction of my genes, similar to CF but not," he explained.  
"I couldn't imagine not knowing what I had," Hwanwoong commented. "Must be tough on your family."  
"I said goodbye to them a couple of years ago," Youngjo said. "They don't visit me, I asked them not to. I couldn't handle the looks, the sadness, the trying to be happy for me. Fucked me mentally."  
"Does that get lonely?" Hwanwoong asked.  
"Nah, I got a couple of friends. They video chat with me when they can. Usually when they're doing something stupid," Youngjo smiled fondly. "'Maybe if we're doing something stupid and death defying, it'll distract the Grim Reaper from you' is what they like to say."  
Hwanwoong chuckled before beginning to cough. Youngjo patted his back, knowing how bad the coughing fits could get. Hwanwoong took a couple of breaths, his body settling.  
"Thank you, I really should have my oxygen tank. I left it at the bottom of the stair, wasn't strong enough to bring it up," Hwanwoong smiled timidly.  
"You should go back to it. We're not given them just as a treat."  
"I suppose. Well, I enjoyed talking to you. I hope to see you around," Hwanwoong stood up and waved goodbye before walking away. Youngjo watched him leave before going back to staring out at the city.

Nights passed by and Youngjo found himself chatting happily to Seoho and Geonhak as he sat at his favourite spot. They were on the top of Macau Tower in China, getting read to bungee jump.  
"We're 338 metres up and we'll be falling 233 metre down, how crazy is that?" Geonhak shouted as a nervous Seoho got strapped into a harness.  
"Seoho lost so he's going first," Geonhak cracked up laughing, Youngjo joining him. Through his laughter, he spotted a familiar face behind Geonhak.  
"Who's that behind you?" He asked. Geonhak looked back, the phone's view shifting so he could no longer see them.  
"There's no one there," Geonhak replied confused as he came back into view.  
Youngjo frowned for a moment.  
"Must have been a trick of the light," he said, deciding not to worry about it.  
"Hey, Geonhak," Seoho called. "Give me the phone."  
Geonhak passed the phone to Seoho.  
"Hey Youngjo, we're going to start streaming the GoPro soon so we'll call after I jump. We'll give you a couple of minutes to connect," Seoho said.  
"Ok," Youngjo grinned. He disconnected the call before bringing up an app that connected him to their mobile and through that he was able to watch.  
"THIS IS FOR YOUNGJO!!" Seoho screamed before jumping. His terrified face made Youngjo laugh, throwing him into a coughing fit. He focused on settling himself before returning to watch. Seoho was now waiting to be brought back up when his phone started ringing.  
"Hey again," Youngjo grinned as he opened the video call to Geonhak.  
"I'm saving a gif of Seoho's face," Geonhak laughed. "He's never living that down. My turn next."  
Seoho was back on the ledge, taking the phone from Geonhak as he got harnessed.  
"That was amazing. Fuck, I honestly thought my heart was going to stop," Seoho laughed.  
Youngjo enjoyed talking to his friends, going through the same process of ending the call to watch Geonhak's jump and enjoying the look on his friend's face. He didn't get a call back for a while, knowing they would call once they were back on the ground. So he looked out fondly over the city, enjoying the night air.  
"Hey," came Hwanwoong's voice as he sat down beside Youngjo.  
"Did you enjoy the distraction?" Youngjo asked, looking at the younger man with a sad smile.  
Hwanwoong smiled back. "I did. If I had known it was for me, I would have started watching them ages ago."  
"Why did you lie the other day?" Youngjo questioned as he went back to looking at the city.  
"Well, in my experience, saying 'Hi, I'm your Grim Reaper.' has never worked in my favour. I rather build a rapport first," Hwanwoong answered.  
"My Grim Reaper?"  
"For now, until I take your soul then I'll be onto my next person."  
Youngjo hummed. "So am I dying tonight?" He looked over at Hwanwoong.  
"I'm afraid so. You'll have enough time to make one last call to your friends, I suggest saying goodbye." Hwanwoong said. "It's not a bad place to die. Better than a hospital bed. Here you get a beautiful view. And don't worry, they will find you when you don't turn up for your medicine. They'll look here first."  
"Are all Grim Reapers handsome?" Youngjo asked with curiosity. Hwanwoong's ears went red as he looked at Youngjo with wide eyes.  
"You think I'm handsome?"  
Youngjo smiled. "I take it you don't hear that often."  
"Most people aren't into flirting with a Grim Reaper," Hwanwoong admitted. "I'm not opposed to it if you want to continue."  
Youngjo chuckled and was about to respond when his phone rang. It was Geonhak. He answered it, with a smile on his face like he didn't know tonight was his last.  
"We'll be back in Seoul tomorrow, we'll come visit," Geonhak told him.  
"It'll be good to see you," Seoho grinned happily.  
"It will be. But, on the off chance I'm not here tomorrow…"  
"Don't talk like that, of course you will be," Geonhak interrupted.  
"Seriously, listen, I love you both. I don't think I could have survived this long if I didn't have you two. You're both honestly family to me," Youngjo said.  
Seoho's grin faltered. "We love you too, Youngjo."  
"Yeah, you're our hyung and we wouldn't swap you with anyone else in the world," Geonhak added.  
Youngjo smiled, happy to hear that from his friends.  
"Never change guys," he grinned. They all chatted for a moment longer before finally bidding goodbye to each other. Youngjo put his phone down beside him with a sigh. Hwanwoong was still sitting next to him, staring out at the city.  
"I honestly thought I would have four more years," Youngjo said. "I haven't even kissed anyone. How pathetic is that?"  
"It's not pathetic. It happens, a lot more than you would think," Hwanwoong stated, looking over at Youngjo. Youngjo looked at Hwanwoong before leaning close.  
"Can a dying man get a last wish?" He asked. Hwanwoong looked flustered, earning himself a smirk from Youngjo.  
"I suppose there's no rule against it," Hwanwoong leaned back. They closed the distance. Their lips touched, pressed softly together. Hwanwoong's lips were cold, Youngjo wondered if that's how lips should feel but he knew he would never get an answer for that. Hwanwoong pulled away first, standing up and holding a hand out for Youngjo. Youngjo took it, allowing the Grim Reaper to pull him to his feet.  
"Let's go," Hwanwoong smiled. Youngjo looked down to where he had been sitting, seeing himself lying back on the concrete roof. He looked peaceful.  
His hand still in Hwanwoong's, the two walked away to the door that normally led back inside the hospital but was now emitting a soft white light. Peacefulness washed over Youngjo and for the first time in forever, he could breath easily and no pain was present in his body. He followed Hwanwoong through the door into the white light. Chuckling softly to himself at how cliche it all felt as he went.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [death is hiring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806108) by [ellie_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_cat/pseuds/ellie_cat)




End file.
